I'll Always Love You, Never Tell You
by the-invisible-girl33
Summary: Raven is going through regular high school drama of her own. They aren't superheroes in this one and it's tightly based on my issues so I hope you enjoy. It's better than I make it sound. Really I promise, just read and review por favor. :


It's in 1st person POV obviously. I wrote it because I was feeling depressed and I felt like telling my story and make it someone elses problem even if that person is fictional. : ) It's Raven's POV and I know it really AU because she's cheerful and bubbley, but I would imagine that in a class she was fond of that she would be excited and bubbley with the teachers and ready to learn because that's the way she is. And this fic is not superhero style, they're just regular students in a regular high school going through regular high school drama. RxR

* * *

The bell rings and Robin runs to my desk, I feel hopeful for a second until Robin opens his mouth and I hear his words.

"Did you do the English homework?" I give a half-hearted positive response. "Would you do my a huge favor and write a page up for me? I completely forgot about it." He sounds so sincere this time so I sigh softly and give him false smile that he don't even notice.

"Yeah, I'll pass on meeting with my friends, I'll write the answers and have them to you by the end of the break." He smiles gratefully and runs off to talk to our friends without me. I sigh and begin writing furiously; I have to completely answer ten questions in five minutes. My handwriting is neat even when rushed and my answers are more lengthy and complicated than his would be so I have to edit my five page answers to, at most, one. He is intelligent, I give him that, but he refuses to try as much as I do.

I finish writing and walk slowly to his desk. I feel our teachers' eyes watching me as I place the paper on his desk. I have two minutes until the bell rings and the second half of class begins. I glance up at one of our teachers and smile weakly. I'm normally cheerful and bubbling over with questions because it is my favorite subject, but not today. They inquire into my well-being and I reply with only one word, very unlike me. FINE.

I laugh inside as I walk away when I think of the meaning of fine. It is an acronym for Freaked-out, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional. My friends find it strange of me when I speak in acronyms.

I see him speaking with our friends and I smile sadly to myself. He has no idea how completely head-over-heels I am over him and he doesn't care. When he speaks to me he is handsome, charming, sweet, and understanding. Though the only time he speaks to me is when he wants me to do his homework or he wants something else. I try to make friendly conversation with him, but he never responds with more than a few insincere words. I've loved him since grade school and I know he will never return my feelings.

I head back to class and see him scribbling down my answers into his own chicken scratch handwriting. I pass by his desk and I see his eyes flick up to me, but he doesn't say a word. I did his homework and he doesn't even thank me, not once has he thanked me for anything I've done for him, but he knows I will always be there when he calls my name. He doesn't care why I'm there, but he knows I'll always be there to get him out of a bind. I will always love him, but I will never tell him.

I remember once when he tried to teach Kori and me to play one of his crazy video games and she and I were video game challenged, but I never stopped playing that night because I knew it made him happy to teach us and to watch us shoot ourselves in the foot and crash into giant boulders. I've never laughed so hard in my life as I did that night as he continued to pulverize us in his games. I wasn't even upset about the B I got in Chemistry that day because we were laughing so hard and he kept feeding my those delicious chocolate mint cookies because I was enthralled with the game and I was attempting to beat Kori in one of the games.

He will never love me and I will never stop loving him.


End file.
